Regreso al Digimundo
by Goshujin Sama
Summary: El tiempo a pasado, los ocho digielegidos tienen vidas plenas haciendo cosas interesantes, pero es momento de regresar a Odaiba, reunirse con los amigos y tal vez, volver a vivir una nueva aventura.
1. Chapter 1

**Regreso al Digimundo**

_Hola, regreso a esta seccion, ahora con un fic tipo serie, mi segundo fic de digimon, espero que sea de su agrado, la historia es alternativa parcialmente, ya que solo tomo lo sucedido en Digimon 1, o Digimon Adventure, la primera temporada, aqui no tomo en cuenta la segunda temporada, solo los primeros digielegidos, no creo que sea problema, aunque me gusto digimon 02 pues para mi historia no me convenia manejar tantos personajes, por eso solo tomo los de la primera temporada._

_La historia se plantea varios años despues de la aventura de los ocho digielegidos, pero todo se ira explicando capiulo a capitulo._

_Como segunda aclaracion debo decir que los argumentos o mas bien el estilo y algunos etalles los tome prestados del libro IT de Stephen King, ya que soy un admirador se su modo de escribir, aunque la idea es muy diferente a la de el libro, yo solo tome cosas basicas._

_Y pues no queda mas que decir que Digimon no me pertenece, aunque ya estoy en negociaciones ¬3¬ XD bueno, ojala lo disfruten._

**_Tai, Sora, Matt, Joe y Mimi _**

_Taichi Yagami no puede escribir más. _

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, por fin regresaba a Odaiba, todo por ese amigo que ya no recordaba con tanta frecuencia, pero que le había llamado, lo primero que hizo fue dejar su departamento en Paris llevándose consigo solo una maleta con algo de ropa.

Un año le faltaba para terminar la universidad, su carrera de literatura, pero a pesar de eso ya tenía escritos cinco libros, que además no solo eran aceptados por el público, además eran best seller, cada uno de ellos.

Su popularidad era innegable, el la facultad todos lo conocían e incluso los profesores leían sus obras, la primera una aventura épica, las dos siguientes dramas románticos algo fatalistas, la cuarta era una novela contemporánea y la ultima fue una recopilación de pequeños escritos que estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

Llevaba una buena vida, podía mandar dinero a su familia en Odaiba, y estudiando en la SIU (Schiller International University), no podía pedir nada más.

Pero esa llamada lo había sacado un poco de este mundo donde vivía, donde los recuerdos del pasado habían quedado olvidados, pero aun recordaba esa llamada, estando en camino al aeropuerto para tomar el primer vuelo a Japón

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tai estaba en su departamento, escribiendo lo que seria su próxima novela, una historia de romance, algo diferente a lo que antes había hecho, pero no podía avanzar mucho, su lap top brillaba, pero el procesador de texto solo tenia escritas 40 paginas de las 500 que tenia planeadas, tenia muy clara su idea pero no como escribirla.

Él teléfono sonó, él a su pesar se levanto y tomo el auricular.

-Bonjour???.- Dijo este acostumbrado.

-Hola Tai, que gusto escucharte.- sonó una voz conocida por Tai, pero no identificada, pero seguro que era alguien que conocía desde antes, le hablaba en español (se supone que japonés, pero bueno XD)

-Hola¿Quién es?- pregunto con algo de vergüenza.

-Comprendo que no reconozcas mi voz, ya ha cambiado, han pasado tiempo desde que viniste a visitar Odaiba.- Acepto la voz del teléfono.

Entonces la luz llego a su mente, era su amigo de Odaiba.

-Izzy, Comment allez-vous???.- Hablo eufóricamente el castaño

-Por favor, es español, mi francés es terrible.- contesto entre risas la voz del auricular.

-jajajaja, entiendo¿Cómo has estado?-Dijo por fin

-Muy bien, de hecho han pasado cosas últimamente en el digimundo.- Dijo Izzy

-Digi-que???.- pregunto Tai extrañado

-Ja, no me sorprende que no lo recuerdes, parece que a todos se les olvida una vez que abandonan Odaiba, pero trata de recordar, Agumon, los digimon, el digimundo.- dijo Izzi

De repente los recuerdos regresaron a Tai como un torrente, fue tan duro el golpe mental que tuvo que sentarse

-Si, si ya recuerdo, diablos, como lo pude olvidar.- se recrimino Tai

-No te preocupes, pero quisiera que vinieras a Odaiba, los demás vendrán¿Qué dices? hay algo muy importante que quiero mostrarles.

-Si, si iré, hace tiempo que no los veo, y ahora que los recuerdo a todos tengo ganas de verlos, claro que iré, eso no lo dudes¿Cuándo?.- pregunto entusiasmado

-Pues lo antes posible, así no te interrumpiría tanto tiempo, se que eres un apersona ocupada.- dijo Izzy

-Bien, entonces saldré mañana mismo, nos estaremos viendo en breve

-Así es, bueno, te dejo, te espero, adiós.- Ambos colgaron el teléfono.

Tai dejo rápidamente el teléfono, regreso a su obra en la computadora y ya no pudo continuar, comenzó a hacer su maleta

-.-.-.-.-.-fin flash back-.-.-.-.-.

Ya se encontraba volando, pronto llegaría a su hogar, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, recordar su infancia, y sobre todo esa gran aventura que vivió, eran cosas enormes, la verdad se sentía increíble y a la vez algo triste por haber dejado tanto tiempo esos recuerdos, pero ahora volvería y los vería a todos, sus compañeros de aventuras, sus amigos, su familia, todo en unas horas mas.

-¿Cómo estará Agumon?- susurro mientras el sueño se apoderaba de él…

_Yamato Ishida deja plantada a una chica linda_.

Ahí estaba Matt, conduciendo, cuando llego a Tokio decidió recorrer el camino a Odaiba en auto, era un Ferrari, poca cosa para una estrella de cine, los beneficios de ganar bastante dinero, y de tener una fama como la suya.

Había dejado el estudio formal cuando termino la educación media, y se había mudado con su padre a Estados Unidos donde le habían ofrecido trabajo como productor de una televisora, ahí comenzó todo, el se intereso en la actuación, y de la noche a la mañana ya estaba saliendo en series televisivas, cuando se dio cuenta era uno de los nuevos ídolos de Holliwod, ahora vivía en los Ángeles, y no podía tener una mejor vida, era famoso, tenia dinero y siempre se le veía con hermosas chicas.

Su teléfono móvil sonaba, pero el lo ignoraba, era Marlen, esa chica a la que dejo plantada, pero todo por los recuerdos y sus viejos y mejores amigos.

.-.-.-.-.-.flash back-.-.-.-.-..

Matt estaba en su casa, tomaba una ducha, en unos instantes saldría a una cita con una hermosa chica llamada Marlen, una pelirroja despampanante que había conocido el día anterior.

Estaba preparándose para salir cuando el teléfono sonó, pensó en no contestar, seguro seria el productor molestando o peor, otra admiradora que había conseguido su numero, pero algo le dijo que contestara, y así lo hizo.

-Aló, what Happen??- Contesto el rubio con prestancia

-¿Qué tal Matt?, tanto tiempo.- Saludo la voz del auricular

-No se quien seas, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, así que al grano amigo.- se apresuro Matt, no le entrañaba que no le hablaran en ingles, siempre recibía llamadas en varios idiomas, la mayoría no los entendía.

-Siento molestarte Matt, soy Izzy, me recuerdas?, de Odaiba, .- la voz por fin se le hizo familiar a Matt, de una manera que los recuerdos llegaron a él rápidamente.

-Izzy, amigo, perdona, no pensé que fueras tu.- dijo Matt olvidándose de lo demás.

-No te preocupes, de hecho creo que no me recordabas… al igual que de nuestra aventura¿o me equivoco?

-No… no te equivocas amigo, siento que así haya sido, pero en verdad no lo podía recordar, y no es que lo intentara, por cierto, y ¿a que debo tu llamada?.- pregunto con alegría

-Pues es que estaba organizando una reunión, además he descubierto algunas cosas del digimundo¿crees que podrías venir?.- La palabra Digimundo calo en Matt, mas recuerdos lo golpearon.

-Digimundo, Gabumon, claro, iré, ahora mismo salgo para allá, espérame.- Se apresuro el rubio

-No te apresures tanto, pero sin duda me alegrara verte.- contesto Izzy

-Muy bien, pues nos estamos viendo.- contesto Matt y colgó.

Inmediatamente volvió a descolgar y marco algunos números.

-Si, aerolíneas?, por favor resérveme un vuelo a Japón, el que salga en una hora, y quisiera rentar un auto, cuentan con ese servicio?...

Momentos después volvió a marcar un nuevo número.

-¿Que tal Jorge?, oye necesito salir de viaje, por favor dame estos días libres, se que es repentino pero tengo algo importante que hacer, gracias, a y avísale a mi cita que no podré ir, tengo que salir de inmediato, gracias, después te marco.- el joven colgó el teléfono y se dedico a poner lo que se llevaría en su viaje tan repentino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.fin flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora conducía por las eficientes carreteras, llegaría en breve a Odaiba, lo primero seria visitar a su hermano y madre, hacia tanto que no los veía, estaba tan ocupado, de repente se dio cuenta de lo distante que había estado de casa, en fin, ahora regresaba, por un u otra razón estaba ahí, y eso lo llenaba de mucha alegría, cosa que no podía explicar claramente, pero que no le importaba.

Se detuvo un momento, observo un letrero, Odaiba quedaba a tan solo unos 20 minutos, respiro profundamente y volvió a su lugar, seria un buen día, a pesar de estar un poco cansado por el cambio de Horario se sentia genial

El molesto móvil volvió a sonar, el se canso de revisarlo una y otra vez y confirmar que era la misma chica que llamaba con tanta insistencia, simplemente tiro el teléfono por la ventanilla y un camión lo arrollo, se sintió realmente aliviado de deshacerse de esa molesta cosa…

_Sora Takenouchi toma el control_.

Cansada, con una mejilla levemente inflamada y con un par de vaqueros viejos y una blusa a la cual le faltaba el botón más alto Sora viajaba en primera clase desde España hacia Japón.

Su aspecto no era le mejor, pero una persona que puede pagar una primera clase con champagne y caviar puede ir desnudo si quisiese, o eso pensaba la azafata que atendía a Sora.

Sora estaba feliz, por dos razones, visitaría a sus amigos a los cuales había olvidado y a los que ahora recordaba que extrañaba tanto, y otra por que esa llamada que recibió le abrió los ojos de lo ciega que había estado. Por primera vez en varios años recordó que el amor es diferente a la sumisión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella se encontraba su departamento en una zona residencial exclusiva, por algo era una estudiante de últimos cursos de administración empresarial con grandes aptitudes para triunfar, y por si fuera poco ya trabajaba con sus propios proyectos, se podía dar ese tipo de lujos.

Su departamento estaba en Madrid, y Mario estaba con ella, su actual novio, él cual conocía pues estudiaba con ella en la UEM (Universidad Europea de Madrid). Mario llevaba tres días en su departamento, pero ella lo amaba¿lo amaba?, pues no lo sabia, siempre cometía el error de caer ante estas palabras, pero como fuera no le afectaba tanto, siempre considero que la razón es mejor que la discusión.

Ella salía de la ducha y su pareja dormía placidamente en la única cama de la habitación.

Sonó el teléfono, Mario se molesto y giro sobre la cama para seguir durmiendo, Sora tomo el auricular.

-Bueno¿Quién habla?- contesto la bella chica con pelo de tono anaranjado

-Hola Sora¿Cómo has estado?- Dijo Izzy

-Izzy.- Si algo caracterizaba a Sora es la capacidad de pensar y recordar fácilmente, no hubo más que decir, aunque al igual que a los demás no podía recordar lo que había pasado en el digimundo, solo que había sido muy feliz y que había vivido una gran aventura aunque sin tener la idea concreta de cómo fue.- ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, que bien que me reconociste.- Rió Izzy.- Lamento molestarte, pero te quería avisar que estoy organizando una reunión de los ocho que estuvimos en el digimundo.

Un silencio se hizo presente, ella recordó poco a poco y una sonrisa se fue dibujando en el hermoso rostro.

-Que bien¿me estas invitando?- Dijo con enorme alegría

-Naturalmente, además tiene que ver con el digimundo, es una sorpresa.- contesto contagiado con la alegría de Sora.

-Iré, salgo ahora mismo, hace mucho que no voy a Odaiba, pronto estaré ahí.- dijo la chica.

-Entonces nos vemos, te espero.- respondió Izzy y colgó.

-¿Dónde vas?- le dijo Mario, había despertado y no se veía de muy buen humor.

-A Japón, que bien que te despertaste, lo siento pero tengo que salir de viaje, no podrás seguir aquí.- Contesto y sin prestar más atención al sujeto de cabellera negra y estatura media cruzó hacia su habitación a realizar la maleta que llevaría.- deberías volver a tu casa, cuando regrese te llamare.

-No lo creo.- contesto el sujeto en tono burlesco.- mejor me quedo aquí, hay comida, y todo lo que puedo necesitar, mi casa es muy básica, mejor te espero en este lugar.

Sora salio de su habitación y lo observo detenidamente unos instantes, entonces recordó algo que no había recordado hasta esta llamada, y la cara de cinismo de Mario la hizo hacer que este recuerdo ardiera con mas fuerza.

-No lo creo.-contesto para sorpresa de Ella misma y del abusivo, si no fuera por la llamada seguiría igual, sin recordar que existe dignidad y ella vale mas que eso.- será mejor que te largues, y no vuelvas.

-¿Cómo dices?- el sujeto se acerco a ella y le propino una cachetada.- escúchame linda, si estoy contigo es por que tienes buena posición en el empleo y en la escuela, y sobre todo por que eres sumisa, así que no intentes cambiar ahora.

Sora levanto la vista lentamente y su mirada se hizo dura, el propio abusivo sintió miedo por aquella actitud que nunca había visto en la mujer, ella apretó el puño y lo golpeo en pleno rostro y cayo de bruces en el suelo, ella se acerco al sorprendido sujeto.

-Escúchame estupido, me iré de viaje, y tu te iras, y no volverás, y sobre todo no nos volveremos a ver, pero si se te ocurre volver a hablarme o siquiera acercarte a mi te haré pagar¿entiendes?- La firmeza de su voz no le dieron tiempo de respuesta a el infame, ella tomo sus cosas, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y salio sin antes decirle una ultima cosa a Mario.- y no quiero verte aquí cuando vuelva, llamara a la policía si eso ocurre.

.-,.-.-.-.-.fin flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora en camino a su hogar se sentía muy bien por lo que había hecho, así que pidió una copa y brindo ella misma por el reencuentro, el rompimiento y lo que vendría…

_Joe Kido salva una vida y sale de vacaciones. _

Joe dormía un poco, en su cabaña en la selva amazónica, tenía que descansar, llevaba un día entero sin dormir, y ese descanso era genial, además saldría rumbo a Río de Janeiro, para tomar el primer vuelo a Japón y comenzar sus vacaciones, y bien merecidas, hace un año había terminado las materias de su carrera, en la TMC (Tokio Medical Collage) y ahora practicaba en las tribus amazónicas, algo que su padre no aceptaba pero termino por hacerlo. Acababa de terminar de atender al último paciente de una epidemia causada por un tipo de mosquito exclusivos de las amazonas, y al acabar…

.-.-.-.-.-.flash back.-.-.-.-.

-Bien hecho Kido, fue un gran trabajo, por fin parece que se termino esta epidemia, ya puede tomar sus vacaciones con tranquilidad.- le decía un hombre de edad avanzada y piel morena a Joe.

-Si, gracias por su apoyo, esta fue una gran experiencia.- agradecía el chico saliendo de la clínica rupestre en la que atendía.

-Dr. Kido, tiene una llamada telefónica.- le dijo una de las enfermeras de aquella clínica.

-Gracias.- Joe tomo el auricular y atendió.- Hola, aquí Joe Kido

-Hola Joe¿Cómo estas?- La voz del auricular fue fácilmente reconocido por Joe, apenas hace unos meses atrás lo frecuentaba.

-Izzy, amigo¿Qué me cuentas?.- Pregunto Joe alegrándose de escuchar la voz de su viejo amigo.

-Pues organizo una reunión, supe que tendrás un descanso, y pues me gustaría que vinieras

-¿Reunión¿de que clase?

-Con los ocho digielegidos.- Las palabras de Izzy extrañaron a Joe, pero rápidamente recordó.

-Perdón, se que te sonara extraño, pero en poco tiempo ya me estaba olvidado.- dijo Joe entre risas

-Al parecer eso es muy común, o eso e averiguado, como sea, aparte de la reunión quisiera que seas de los primeros que se enteren de lo que he descubierto del digimundo, entonces¿cuento contigo?- Concluyo Izzy

-Claro, solo descansare un poco y saldré para allá, gracias por la información amigo, nos estaremos viendo.- Ambos colgaron.

-Kido, por lo que escuche ya tienes planeado donde tomaras tu descanso.- le dijo el mismo medico veterano.

-Así, es, y ya sabiéndolo creo que debo ir a descansar para poder cumplir con el compromiso que he hecho.

Joe salio del a clínica y después de un trayecto de camino a pie llego a la cabaña que ocupaba, inmediatamente se tendió a dormir.

Su trabajo lo satisfacía, y sus investigaciones estaban siendo premiadas y pagadas muy bien, aunque eso a el no le importaba tanto como el poder ayudar a los menos agraciados.

Se quito su camisa a cuadros se lavo un poco el polvo del camino y se acostó en su cama individual a dormir.

.-.-.-.-fin flash back.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora los rayos del sol entraban en aquella cabaña, Joe despertó, arreglo sus cosas rápidamente, tomo una ducha rápidamente y se apresuro a salir, si no lo hacia perdería el camión que lo llevaría a la ciudad y de ahí a Río de Janeiro, si lo perdía tardaría una semana mas en irse y no se podía dar ese lujo.

Salio y tomo el transporte con la felicidad de los reencuentros.

_Mimi Tachikawa necesita una entrevista_.

Mimi esperaba la salida de su vuelo en el aeropuerto de Milán, tenía un trabajado de medio tiempo en un bar de Milán, como cantante, una ayuda extra para pagar sus estudios en University of Milán, le iba muy bien, su carrera de comunicaciones le gustaba mucho, quería llegar a ser una gran periodista, y había pedido trabajo con respecto a eso, pero nadie se la quería dar por falta de experiencia, esta era su oportunidad, y además tenia ganas de ver a sus viejos amigos.

.-.-..flash back.-.-.-.

Mimi hacia llamadas a todo personaje publico que se le podía ocurrir, pero todos le daban la misma respuesta, no querían ser entrevistados por una estudiante sin respaldo.

Sabía que si llevaba alguna entrevista exclusiva le darían trabajo en cualquier lugar, pero hasta ahora no tenia suerte en lograr su objetivo.

Iba a marcar una vez mas cuando el teléfono sonó, con la esperanza de que fuera una confirmación o alguna buena noticia descolgó con prestancia.

-Ciao¿chi sei?.- pregunto la chica con ansias.

-Hola Mimi, que gusto en saludarte.- dijo Izzy sin que fuera reconocido por la chica

-Hola, no se quien sea, perdón, no recuerdo tu voz y el numero no lo tengo registrado, solo se que es de Japón.- Comento la chica algo desilusionada.

-Soy Izzy, espero que recuerdes el nombre por lo menos.

-Izzy?... Izzy!!!, si, como crees que no me acordaría de ti???.- pregunto la chica relajándose

-Que bueno, ya son varios años que no nos vemos¿Cómo has estado?.- pregunto el chico

-Pues regular, ahora sufro por mis estudios, pero se que podré salir adelante¿a que debo tu llamada?

-Pues es que organizo una reunión, con los chicos¿Qué te parece?.- Pregunto el chico.

-Muy bien, pero no se si podría asistir, estoy algo ocupada.- contesto Mimi con algo de pesadumbre.

-Que mal, lo que pasa es que tenía noticias sobre el digimundo, pensé que les podría interesar a todos.- Las palabras de Izzy, como sucedió con los demás comenzaron a cavar en los recuerdos de Mimi, sin embargo no tenían resultados inmediatos.

-No se de que me hablas Izzy.

-Eso pensé, pero tal vez el nombre palmon, o digimon o digielegidos te diga algo mas.- Esas palabras tuvieron mas efecto en la memoria de Mimi, y unas lagrimas recorrieron las mejillas de la chica

-Si… ya recordé, iré, no puedo creer que lo haya olvidado, no puedo faltar!!!.- la chica se emociono con la idea de ver a sus amigos de aventuras y dentro de eso una idea paso por su mente.- oye¿ira Matt?

-El me dijo que si

-Pues iré con mas razón, necesitaba una entrevista exclusiva, se que no se negara a dármela, por algo somos viejos amigos y es una gran estrella de cine y televisión.- termino emocionada

-Bien, pues es una gran oportunidad, así que te esperamos.- ella solo hizo un sonido de asentimiento y se despidieron.

-Que bien, es una gran oportunidad, no puedo perder tiempo, tengo que preparar todo.

La chica voló por su departamento preparando sus cosas con emoción…

-.-.-.fin flash back.-.-.-.

La voz que anunciaba los vuelos confirmo la salida en breves momentos de el vuelo a Japón, Mimi tomo su maleta y se encamino a la zona de abordaje, con alegría y su habitual candidez.

Abordo y durmió casi todo el camino, solo esperaba el momento de la llegada, había tanto que contar y que le contaran...

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Bueno, este es el primer capitulo, agradesco de antemano a quien se de el tiempo de leer. espero poder seguir con esta historia que me ilusiona mucho, por favor si creen que el fic merece alguna observacion, queja o cosa parecida no duden en dejar sus reviews. Saludos y hasta pronto._

_Goshujin Sama_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bien, aqui les pongo el segundo capitulo, a lo mejor es un poco pesado, pero explica algunas cosas, ya vendra lo mejor, o eso espero XD, muchas gracias por sus reviews, los agradesco mucho y me ayudana inspirarme XD_

_Si tuvieran alguna duda pueden preguntar y yo la contestare en el mismo fic o en la notas de autor._

****

**_Izzy, Kari, TK y la llegada. _**

Izzy esperaba la llegada de sus amigos, el junto con Kari y TK seguían en Odaiba¿el por que?, pues muy sencillo, Kari y TK apenas habían cumplido 18 años, y entraban en la emancipación, pero no lo pensaban tan rápido.

Kari no quería dejar a sus padres, ademas su hermano mandaba dinero para que ella estudiara sin ningún problema, no pensaba salir de Japón o de Odaiba mientras estuviera bien, por eso mismo si se quedaba en Japón quería estudiar en la mejor escuela, la Tokyo University, y estudio como nunca, y logro ingresar, ahora estudiaba el primer año de Fármaco bióloga. Y estando ahí había podido conocer gente y ahora trabajaba en una agencia de modelaje algo modesta, pero no trabajaba por necesidad, solo era algo que la llenaba y eso le agradaba, aunque no se lo había dicho a su hermano, por que seguro que pondría el grito en el cielo, sus padres la apoyaban incondicionalmente.

TK, al igual que Kari había llegado a su madurez, y queriendo seguir el ejemplo de Kari ingreso también a la misma universidad, le costo mucho tiempo de dedicación, pero lo logro. El problema fue escoger su carrera, después de ver las opciones, se decidió por Derecho, el por que?, no lo sabia exactamente, pero poder defender a la gente inocente o dañada por la injusticia lo impulsaba en parte, ademas había ingresado en el equipo de basketball, y era su nuevo jugador estrella, eso le ayudo a conseguir una beca, no completa pero era un alivio para su madre, y aunque su hermano le mandaba dinero para ayudarlo en los estudios la mejor universidad de Japón también era la mas cara.

Izzy tenia razones mas fundamentadas para seguir en Odaiba y no haber salido de Japón siquiera, y eso era el estudio del digimundo, desde su aventura había dedicado todo su tiempo libre y parte de su tiempo escolar, en estudiar este fenómeno, ademas de ir estudiando y agregando a sus conocimientos mas conocimientos sobre la cibernautica.

Así que llevaba dos años en la misma Universidad que Kari y TK, dedicado casi completamente a sus investigaciones y estudios. Cursaba la carrera de Ciencias de la Computación, aunque eso podía ponerse en tela de juicio, ya que sus conocimientos eran tan avanzados en temas de computadoras que sus primeros cursos los pasó sin mayor problema, y ahora asistía solo a pocas clases, pero eso no impedía que siguiera siendo el mejor estudiante de su generación. Había descubierto muchas cosas del digimundo, pero ninguna como la más reciente, la cual lo hizo llamar a sus viejos amigos y así poder confirmar más teorías, además de todo tenia una beca del 100.

Pero no se pasaba todo el tiempo estudiando, le gustaba divertirse, sabia que la vida era corta, así que salía con sus amigos, incluso de vez en cuando tenia una que otra cita con chicas de su carrera, claro que ninguna había progresado con el, pero frecuentaba mucho a Kari y TK, y a Joe, pero este recién había dejado Japón, pero eso no importaba el los vería a todos juntos nuevamente.

Izzy se encontraba saliendo de un complejo centro de reuniones, había alquilado una sala de reuniones para su encuentro con sus amigos, era un lugar agradable, lleno de privacidad y contaba con servicio de restaurante, para hacer la reunión mas placentera, después ya podrían verse en cualquier lugar si es que decidían quedarse un poco mas, aunque el estaba seguro que así seria.

Una vez terminado de resolver los puntos principales de la reunión salio rumbo a una cafetería donde sabía que se reunían TK y Kari al salir de clases, quería que todo fuera una sorpresa.

Entro en el local y se dirigió a una mesa junto a la ventana.

En ella se encontraba una linda jovencita, bastante linda a decir verdad, con una mirada serena y una sonrisa prácticamente perfecta, su cabellera color chocolate le llegaba a los hombros y su figura seria envidiada por muchas chicas, y sus ojos avellanados que mostraban algo que no podía explicarse de otra manera que con la palabra "luz", simplemente contenían luz, vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes clara y sandalias.

Junto a ella se encontraba un joven, de cabellera rubia, con un peinado a la moda, corto pero con flequillo, de una estatura considerable, y con una sonrisa bastante alegre, ademas sus ojos negros mostraban a lo que se le podía llamar solo de ana forma, "esperanza", vaya que si. Su comportamiento se veía varonil aunque aun bastante adolescente, usaba unos pantalones deportivos y una playera entallada de tonos verdes y calzado deportivo.

-¿Puedo acompañarlos?.- les pregunto, interrumpiéndolos, un joven de cabellera castaña con tonos rojizos, algo desordenados, pero cortos, y muy lisos. La estatura de este joven era algo normal, poco más alto que el rubio, pero casi imperceptible, aunque más que la chica, que era bajita, su mirada encerraba una forma de ser muy meticulosa, atenta a los detalles, vestía un pantalón de vestir oscuro, aunque era raro por llevar calzado deportivo, ademas una playera café y arriba una camisa abierta de cuadros.

-Izzy, por favor.- contesto Kari

-Amigo, que bien que nos acompañas.- continuo TK.- pensé que con eso de tus investigaciones pasaríamos otro día sin saber de ti.

-Pues ya vez, de vez en cuando salgo al mundo exterior.- dijo bromeando.- sabia que estarían aquí, les tengo una noticia.

-Espero que sea buena.- comento con una sonrisa la bella chica.- algo como que nos llevaras a viajar alrededor del mundo o algo parecido.

-Que bueno seria, pero creo que es diferente, no Izzy?

-Jajajaja, si, aunque es mejor.- les dijo llamando su atención.- pronto tendré una reunión y quiero que ustedes estén ahí.

-Explícate.- dijo Tk algo confundido

-Bueno, es una reunión muy especial, vendrán todos.- Izzy puso énfasis en l apalabra "todos".

-Te refieres a…- dijo Kari un poco incrédula pero con una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro.

-Si, sus hermanos, Sora, Mimi y Joe, todos estarán aquí hoy mismo, según mis cálculos.- Dijo ante la alegría de sus amigos, por eso quiso decírselos personalmente, le gustaba observar al alegría de la gente.

-Que bien!!!, mi hermano vendrá, no puedo, esperar, tal vez ya este aquí, que gusto.- decía Kari poniéndose de pie.

-Si, es genial, por primera vez en mucho tiempo volveré a ver a mi hermano, es genial Izzy.- Comentaba Tk poniéndose de pie igual.

-Bien, pues si no estoy mal entonces pronto llegaran o tal vez ya lo hicieron, así que mejor vayan a sus casas.- les dijo un sonriente Izzy.- La reunión será mañana, en el complejo de reuniones del centro, solo tienen que llegar, yo estaré esperándolos, a las 12 del día.

Los chicos agradecieron pagaron sus cuentas y salieron corriendo rumbo a sus hogares, mientras Izzy pedía una taza de café, pensaría mas en la reunión y sabia que seria genial.

Mientras en el aeropuerto llegaban vuelos procedentes de todo el mundo, de Francia, de Italia, de España, de Sudamérica.

El primero en llegar fue un hombre alto, de cabellera azulada un poco crecida pero bien peinada, su aspecto era pulcro aunque algo desordenado, vestía un pantalón de excursionista, y una camisa blanca, tenia la barba ligeramente descuidada, obviamente no se había afeitado recientemente, pero su porte era bastante agradable, sus anteojos de armazón pequeño le daban un aire de solemnidad.

Joe disfruto de su regreso al hogar, y tomo un automóvil rumbo a su hogar, lo primero era visitar a la familia.

Eso lo preocupaba un poco, aunque su padre al final había aceptado su decisión no quedaron precisamente en los mejores términos, aunque para el era mejor así, siempre fue el chico bueno que cumplía con las expectativas de sus padres, pero el ayudar a los mas necesitados no era una de ellas, pero si una que quería cumplir para si mismo, así que no lo dudo a pesar de los problemas que esto ocasiono.

Su carrera era algo natural, ya lo había decidido desde hace mucho, desde antes del digimundo, el modo en que la ocuparía y ejercería fue la disyuntiva a los deseos de sus padres, pero al final la familia era lo mas importante, así que zanjar esos problemas era algo necesario, y este viaje se prestaba para todo lo que necesitara, y así lo pensaba el mismo, a sus veintidós años no podía dejar las cosas pasar enfrente de el sin darles solución.

Llego a su viejo hogar, subió lentamente, llego a la puerta, toco y la bienvenida fue mejor de lo que jamás pudo esperar.

-Ya voy.- se escucho la voz de una mujer, al abrir la puerta se sorprendió.

-Hola mamá.- dijo Joe saludando con una sonrisa.

Su madre de inmediato lo abrazo, su padre igual, y sus hermanos no dudaron tampoco, todos estaban felices de la visita, no era el regreso de la oveja negra, sino de un orgullo para la familia, y eso era el mejor inicio de vacaciones que pudo pedir.

Cuando la platica de lo que hacia y que era lo que hacia de visita culminaron y se retiro a descansar a uno de los cuartos, su antiguo cuarto, lo primero que hizo fue revisar el cajón de un escritorio, y de ahí saco su digivaice, había vuelto…

Mientras en otra parte de Odaiba un auto deportivo rojo se estacionaba, del automóvil descendía un joven rubio de cabellera peinada hacia atrás muy lustrosamente, gafas oscuras que ocultaban sus ojos azulados, y de una estatura bastante considerable, ademas de una actitud y carácter que cautivaba a las mujeres. Vestía un traje de corte italiano, color ceniza, y una playera en lugar de camisa.

Subió el cuello de su saco para evitar ser reconocido, se acomodo las gafas y subió al edificio, hacia tanto que no estaba en Odaiba, en el elevador sus recuerdos volaron.

Fue una decisión difícil irse con su padre a Estados Unidos y dejar a su hermano y madre, pero tampoco podía dejar a su padre solo, el era su compañía, así que decidió seguirlo, había decidido tomar un año sabático tras terminar sus estudios medios, para acostumbrarse a su nueva vida y así decidir por que estudiaría, sin embargo el acompañar a su padre a la televisora para la que trabajaba le dio la oportunidad de su vida por así decirlo. En una ocasión acompañando a su padre a trabajar se grababa un programa con alto raiting de audiencia, un actor falto, y vieron a Matt, cumplía con los requerimientos, solo serian dos escenas, o eso pensaron, gusto su personaje y de ahí siguió apareciendo y siendo llamado, ahora era un gran artista, fue una cosa del destino o de la suerte.

Como quisiera que fuese eso lo separo del estudio, sin embargo ya no le parecía tan importante, lo que hacia le gustaba mucho y lo complacía, aunque ello lo separara de su familia de una manera muy significativa, pero incluso con todo ello no tenia muchos cambios en su forma de ser, era casi como lo conocieron sus amigos, solo que mas maduro.

Al llegar al piso buscado toco la puerta y TK salio a recibirlo, lo cual sorprendió a Matt de sobremanera, no tanto por el recibimiento, sino por que su hermano era bastante alto, incluso eran de la misma estatura y TK aun no terminaba su desarrollo.

-Bienvenido.- le dijo su madre saliendo a recibirlo también.-estas muy guapo

-Gracias, vine a visitarlos.- dijo un sonriente Matt.

-Que bueno verte hermano, toma.- TK le entrego algo a Matt, era su digiviece, este lo observo un momento y paso al interior de el departamento la noche no seria algo tranquila, mas bien estaría llena de platicas…

En otra parte una hermosa mujer caminaba por la acera de Odaiba, con una cabellera anaranjada, un poco mas debajo de sus hombros, unos ojos castaños rojizos hermosos, una figura envidiable y deseable por cualquier hombre, vestida con unos pantalones a la cadera, y una blusa lisa de color rosa.

Sora llegaba a su casa, su avión arribo en la mañana, se dirigió inmediatamente a su hogar, tenia mucho tiempo que no veía a su madre, y la verdad la extrañaba demasiado, pero no quería aceptarlo por que su madre le había advertido que vivir lejos de su hogar seria difícil, ella sabia que al final había sido verdad, pero era demasiado orgullosa para aceptarlo, sin embargo a pesar de todo había salido adelante y eso la hacia sentirse orgullosa.

Recordó el momento cuando decidió irse, había culminado sus estudios medios, y sentía la necesidad de valerse por si misma, y la única forma de hacerlo era saliendo del país, y tenia las cosas listo para ello, sus calificaciones eran excelentes y por ese lado no había problema, el problema era que no se había decidido donde ir, ni que estudiar.

Lo único que quería era un reto en su vida, y leyendo folletos de distintas universidades leyó que la carrera de administración era lo ideal para ella y que en Universidad Europea de Madrid era la mejor opción, además era verdaderamente difícil ingresar y vivir en Madrid lo era mas, así que por eso lo decidió, ella seria una gran estudiante y triunfaría.

Y así o hizo, a pesar de su madre que no quería separarse de su hija por fin se fue a vivir a España, ahí tuvo muchas dificultades, primero los estudios eran realmente arduos, y tuvo que buscar 2 trabajos de medio tiempo para poder vivir, uno de mesera en una trampería y otro cuidando niños, eso fue realmente difícil, pero por sus ansias de sobresalir y vencer los obstáculos la hizo vencer, ahora trabajaba en proyectos de empresas, apoyando a empresarios jóvenes que no podían acudir a administradores profesionales, ella los asesoraba y se estaba haciendo una reputación espectacular, había triunfado, quizás lo único que no había podido superar fue la necesidad de las relaciones amorosas, y que le había dado tantos problemas, se había vuelto muy dependiente de el amor de una pareja, y para conservarlas se había hecho sumisa y tonta, pero recordando su niñez se dio cuenta de lo tonta que había sido y eso la llenaba de jubilo, por que ya no caería nunca mas en esas tonterías.

Llego a la entrada de su casa y su madre salia.

-Mamá, vine a verte.- su madre la recibió con lágrimas en los ojos, era algo que siempre esperaba, cada semana, y a Sora la contagio por que sus lagrimas también brotaron, su mejilla se había desinflamado aunque no hacia falta que eso pasara, por que pensaba contarle todo a su madre, se merecía eso por lo menos, observo el interior de el hogar y lo primero que noto fue sus retrato en una mesa de fondo, y junto a el retrato su digivice, no pudo evitar abrazar a su madre con mas fuerza.

Mientras en el aeropuerto Tai Yagami bajaba de su avión, dio un largo bostezo, paso por la salida y en una tienda de recuerdos observo algo que le hizo dibujar una sonrisa.

Eran sus libros, algunos con el logo de agotado, pero no era por su éxito que sonreía, sino por la forma tan extraña en que había llegado a ese punto de su vida.

Era gracioso ver aun hombre como el hincado observando el exhibidor, un hombre de altura considerable, cabellera castaña un poco larga pero peinada perfectamente, una buena figura de deportista y con un encanto en la mirada soñadora, aunque con aire infantil, bestia jeans deslavados con una camisa negra de mangas cortas sin fajar, daba la imagen de un preparatoriano y sus recuerdos volaron, o por lo menos eso se notaba en sus ojos.

Lo primero fue el decidirse a estudiar Literatura, fue algo tonto e infantil, pero agradecía su decisión. Gracias a su gran talento en el fútbol había recibido proposiciones de becas de distintas universidades para jugar en sus equipos, pero la mejor venia de Milán, aunque el hubiera preferido Inglaterra por que tenían un mejor fútbol a su forma de ver, pero una mejor propuesta significaba menos dinero que sus padres gastarían, así que se decidió a vivir y estudiar en Milán, pero lo difícil era su profesión, el solo pensó en el fútbol, pero nunca en lo que estudiaría, pero una idea, bastante infantil, le llego a su mente. El necesitaba dedicarse al fútbol, y para eso requería una carrera fácil de cursar, y se decidió por literatura, por que no había matemáticas, no había física, y solo tenía que leer y escribir, eso le parecía bastante fácil, sin embargo al iniciar sus clases vio que no lo era tanto, él no tenia mucho interés en ello.

La razón por la que se había consolidado como autor de libros y tener éxito radico básicamente en un problema con un profesor. El lo llamo inútil y bastante torpe para lograr terminar o entender alguna tarea de las que dejaba, eso lo enfureció bastante y lo reto, le dijo que el acabaría su próximo trabajo y cuando lo leyera seria el mejor que jamás hubiera leído, y se dedico a eso exclusivamente, incluso dejo algunos entrenamientos con el equipo, pero se dedico a ese trabajo y a cerrarle la boca a su profesor, y ese trabajo fue el proyecto de una historia original base para una obra literaria, el no solo hizo eso, sino que termino en ese entonces su primer libro.

Logro que su profesor le reconociera como un excelente escrito, aunque con mal humor, y animado por esto lo vendió a una editorial, ahí logro su primer éxito, y se dio cuenta de que no le desagradaba tanto el escribir, una vez que se entregaba a una idea podía escribir lo que en ella venia, y así continuo, siguió siendo la estrella en el equipo de fútbol, incluso ese año irían por el campeonato de universidades, pero ahora lo mas importante y lo que mas lo llenaba era sin duda escribir…

Recordaba esto viendo la tienda de recuerdos y sus libros cuando una mano se poso en su hombro y volvió la vista.

Una preciosa chica le sonreía, su cabellera castaña larga, a media espalda, sus ojos avellanados lo observaban con mucha curiosidad, vestía una minifalda azul, y un top, su hermosa piel del abdomen estaba descubierto.

-Hola¿Cómo estas?-le dijo la hermosa chica, el la observo una segunda vez y la reconoció.

-Hola, Mimi, cuanto tiempo.- Mimi le sonrió por que esperaba que la reconociera.

-Que bien que me reconociste, te mato si no lo hubiese hecho.- bromeo Mimi

-Jaja, yo mismo no me perdonaría¿acabas de llegar?.- pregunto con interés.

-Si, justo iba a ver a mis padres, pero pensé en llevarles algo y te vi.- Mimi no tenia mucho que contar, había sido muy distraída siempre, y a veces centrada solo en ella misma, había tomado un año sabático, y apenas hace un año empezó sus estudios de comunicaciones, ser periodista se le había hecho una obsesión, sin embargo ya llevaba dos años en Italia, otro capricho mas que sus padres le complacieron, mientras estudiaba para su ingreso a la universidad, quería conocer gente y nuevas formas de vivir y pensar, y aunque había tenido que trabajar para no dejarle todo los gastos a sus padre los visitaba con mucha frecuencia, pero parecía que cada vez que se iba de Odaiba olvidaba el digimundo una y otra vez, no tenia muchas cosas nuevas que contar a sus amigos, siempre les mandaba mails, aunque nunca los veía en persona, y a la vez nos había mucho sobre ellos.

-Vas a tu casa entonces.- pregunto Tai.- si quieres podemos tomar el mismo taxi, mi casa esta de camino.

-Me encantaría.- contesto alegremente Mimi

Ambos abordaron un taxi, y cada uno llego a su destino, en casa de mimi ya la esperaban y la recibieron como en cada visita, sin embargo en el hogar de Tai que un acontecimiento, lo recibieron con una gran cena, el se sintió alegre de haber vuelto, y triste por que no lo hacia solo por esos momentos, sino que tuvo que ser algo mas para hacerlo volver, sin embargo deshecho esos pensamientos y disfruto de el poder estar con su familia, al igual que Mimi tomo su digiviece cuando tuvo tiempo.

Mientras todos dormían placenteramente en sus respectivos hogares los digivices brillaron al unísono, sin embargo nadie lo noto, solo uno de los ocho.

-Por fin todos reunidos una vez mas, que alegría.- comentaba Izzy con su digiviece en la mano y tecleando algo en su pc…

_Bueno, abandone todos mis demas proyectos por esteXD, cuando empeizo algo lo trato de dejar bien sembrado y luego continuo con lo demas, espero que les guste y haya gustado este capitulo, tratare de mejorar enla narrativa. hasta la proxima_

_gochujin sama_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bien, aqui va otro capitulo de este fic, espero que no les aburra, trato de hacerlos amenos y entretenidos, agradesco sus reviews que me dan mucho animo, espero poder seguir cumpliendo sus espectativas._

_saludos y ya saben que digimon no es mio, si no me creen haya ustedes XD_

****

**_Reunión _**

El día que llegaba a Odaiba era prometedor para las ocho personas que se reunirían, minutos antes de las doce del día Izzy ya los esperaba en la entrada de la sala donde los había convocado, alguna llamada telefónica o un mensaje mandado con alguien mas y todos estaban enterados.

Los primeros en llegar fueron TK y Kari que venían de sus clases.

-Hola Izzy, creo que somos los primeros.- Llego saludando Kari

-Si, pero confió en que pronto llegaran¿quieren pasar?- les invito Izzy abriendo la puerta.

-No gracias, queremos verlos como han cambiado, ya habrá tiempo para pasar a la reunión.- sonrió TK.

-Jajaja, entiendo, entonces esperemos.- contesto un sonriente Izzy.

Momentos mas tarde un Ferrari rojo se estaciono en la acera contraria, del auto salio un joven rubio, con gafas oscuras, cruzo la calle y se reunió con sus compañeros.

-Good Morning ¿Izzy?-pregunto bajando sus gafas y dejando observar sus ojos azulados.

-Matt, que gusto volverte a ver.- dicho esto ambos se fundieron en un abrazo.

-Izzy, amigo, me alegro de que hayas llamado.- terminaron el abrazo y luego se acerco a Kari.- No me digas, Ikari Yagami.

-Así es, te has puesto muy guapo Matt.- contesto la chica.

-Y tu extremadamente linda, pero no le digas a tu hermano que yo te lo dije, por que si sigue siendo el mismo seguro tratara de asesinarme.- bromeo Matt

-Eso no lo dudes, mi hermano no cambiado.- confirmo Kari con una sonrisa.

En seguida llego Joe, tomando a Matt de los hombros.

-Bom día.- Saludo tratando de reconocer a sus viejos compañeros de aventuras.

-Joe.- exclamo Izzy estrechándole la mano.- que bueno verte

-Lo mismo digo amigo.- entonces se acerco a los demás.

-Pues no puedo confundir al famoso Matt.- Joe estrecho la mano de Matt y después lo halo para darle un abrazo.- Me alegra verte.

-A mi también, a mi también.- Asintió Matt.- No esperaba ver a todo un doctor.

-Pues yo nunca pensé que conocería a un actor de Holliwod.- rió Joe, luego se acerco a Kari y TK.- Ustedes no han cambiado mucho, se que no tiene mucho que me fui pero los extrañe.

-Nosotros también Joe, es difícil separarse de un amigo.- dijo Kari y TK asintió.

Los cinco hablaban y bromeaban cuando una bella chica llego al lugar.

- Buon giorno.- Todos voltearon y se encontraron con una bella chica con cabello castaño a la espalda los saludaba con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Mimi?-preguntaron en coro Matt y Joe.

-Así es chicos, que bueno que me recuerdan.- se acerco y abrazo a cada uno de los presentes.

-Tú sin duda eres Joe, tu cabello es tu distintivo.- Le dijo al chico de gafas.- Te ves genial, seguro que eres medico.

-Así es, estas muy bonita Mimi.- Dijo Joe.

-Gracias.- tu no puedes ser confundido Matt.- Señalando a el rubio.

-Creo que no, que gusto verte de nuevo Mimi.- Dijo Matt bajando sus gafas una vez mas para ver bien a Mimi.

-Izzy, tu has cambiado, pero aun puedo reconocerte.- Izzy asintió sonriendo.

-Un poco, pero tu también cambiaste, ya eres toda una mujer.- le dijo el pelirrojo.

-Gracias Izzy.- por fin llego a los mas jóvenes.- Vaya, pero esto si es una sorpresa, la pequeña Kari es una hermosa señorita y el pequeño TK ya es un atractivo joven.

-Tu estas mas hermosa que nunca Mimi.- dijo Kari.

-Si, que gusto verte de nuevo.- dijo TK.

-Espero que digan lo mismo de mí.- Todos voltearon y se encontraron con una mujer igual de bella que Mimi, era Sora, sus ojos rojizos observaron al grupo reunido que a la vez la observaban.

-Sora.- grito Mimi y le dio un fuerte abrazo.-Me alegra tanto verte.

-Mimi, no puedo confundirte, a mi también me da gusto verte.- Sora miro a los demás y los saludo individualmente.

-Matt, me alegra verte, aunque te he visto en cine y televisión es mejor en vivo.- Dándole un abrazo al rubio.

-Creo que eso significa que no te gustan mis películas.- bromeo Matt.- yo también me alegro de verte.

-Joe, el superior Joe.- Paso a el mencionado y lo abrazo igualmente.- me da gusto verte.

-También a mi, te ves estupendamente.- contesto Joe.

-A ver, sin duda eres Kari.- Sora le abrazo y la observo detenidamente.- Guau, eres hermosa, seguro que los hombre son te dejan en paz.

-No exageres, me alegra verte.- respondió Kari.

-Y tu sin duda TK.- el chico se acerco.- vamos, pero si yo te deje siendo un adolescente y ahora eres un joven.

-Y tu una de las mujeres más bellas que haya visto.- respondió Tk con gran alegría.-bienvenida de vuelta.

-Y este apuesto hombre a de ser el responsable de que estemos aquí.- Se dirigió a Izzy

-Así es, que gusto verte Sora.- dijo Izzy acercándose.

-Gracias.- Sora lo abrazo fuertemente.-y a mi me da gusto estar aquí.

-Bueno, parece que solo falta uno y ese es…-decía Matt

-Tai.- terminaron todos a coro.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a mi hermano?- se preguntaba Kari.- me dijo que solo pasearía un poco por la ciudad para recordar los buenos momentos, pero que llegaría a tiempo.

-Bueno, creo que lo único que puede concluirse de esto es que Tai sigue siendo el mismo.- dijo Sora y todos comenzaron a reír.

En ese momento el susodicho llego.

-Siento la demora, pero me sucedió algo muy extraño.- se disculpo Tai.

Respiro hondo observo a todos los que tenia enfrente, entonces su mente le jugo una pasada, pudo observar a los niños con los que vivió esa magnifica aventura, y después los vio convertirse poco a poco en adultos.

Todos sintieron también ese estremecimiento, como si regresar y reunirse fuera algo que necesitaban, llego Tai, el líder y todo se completo, cada uno regreso a su puesto, igual que cuando eran niños.

Se acerco a ellos y los saludo, cada uno regreso y eso los llenaba de emoción.

-Matt, amigo.- los dos se saludaron con un apretón de mano con un medio abrazo.

-Tai, estamos de regreso.- concluyo el rubio.

-Sora, estas hermosa.- Saludo a la chica.

-Que gusto verte Tai.- un recuerdo vino a la mente de Sora y no pudo evitar sacarlo.- Con que… fuego de invierno¿no?

-Rescoldo de enero.- concluyo Tai con una sonrisa, ellos sabían que significado tenía esto.

Siguió su recorrido y llego a Joe.

-Joe, el mas viejo de todos.- Dijo Tai estrechando su mano.

-Lamentablemente.-sonrió Joe.- me alegra verte otra vez.

-Lo mismo digo.- Tai le dio una palmada en el hombro y avanzo hasta Izzy.-Amigo, tu eres él que mas merito tiene, por habernos reunido.

-Es un placer tenerlos a todos aquí.- Se dieron un abrazo.

-TK.-acercándose al chico.- Vamos, pero si antes eras el mas pequeño de todos y ahora dudo que podamos llegar a estar a tu altura en poco tiempo. Que gusto verte.

-Lo mismo digo Tai.- respondió el rubio.

-Bien, creo que ya son todos, a Mimi ya la había visto y a Kari igual.- Concluyo Tai.

-Entonces si no les importa es momento de pasar a la sala.-Izzy les abrió la puerta

Los ocho pasaron al interior y cerraron la puerta.

La habitación era espaciosa, con una mesa oval con ocho sillas, y en el fondo una pantalla para proyecciones. Todos tomaron asiento y esperaron que Izzy comenzara.

-Bueno, se que se preguntaran por que los llame, y les agradezco que hayan venido.- decía el chico

-Nosotros agradecemos que nos hayas reunido.- le dijo Sora y todos asintieron.

-Me alegro, pero bueno, la razón por la que los llame es más que nada por comunicarles mis nuevos hallazgos.- dijo Izzy.-Se que les resultaran agradables.

-¿El digimundo?-Cuestiono Matt

-En efecto, desde que terminamos nuestra aventura he seguido investigando, pero mientras fuera una niño sin recursos necesarios no avanece mucho, ahora que puedo acceder a los recursos de las universidades e avanzado mucho, y se que son cosas sorprendentes, incluso yo mismo me sorprendo.- decía Izzy muy emocionado.

-Pero no les des tantas vueltas que me va a doler la cabeza.- se quejo Tai.- ¿de que se trata?

-Bueno, consiste básicamente en…-Izzy callo cuando un grupo de mujeres entraron con carritos y charolas.

-Siento interrumpirlos, pero usted pidió que se le sirviera el almuerzo a esta hora.- dijo la encargada.

-Es verdad.- Izzy hizo un gesto de disgusto a si mismo.- bien, comamos y acabando les diré lo que pasa.

Todos aceptaron y disfrutaron lo que les llevaron, en medio de la comida no pudieron resistirse a preguntar cosas sobre los demás.

-¿Cómo es la vida de un artista Matt?-pregunto Joe

-Difícil, no niego que tiene muchas ventajas, pero la verdad a veces es muy estresante.- contesto el Rubio.

-Si, me imagino, todo el día rodeado de hermosas mujeres persiguiéndote, y firmando autógrafos.- dijo Tai en tono sarcástico y todos se empezaron a reír.-es una pesadilla

-Es mas difícil que eso, la prensa te acosa, solo quieren entrevistas, y peor, a veces solo quieren que hagas algo mal para comerte vivo.- dijo quejumbrosamente, Mimi sintió mariposas en el estomago, ella pretendía una entrevista, tal vez Matt no se la daría.

-Los inconvenientes de la fama.- agrego Izzy

-Tu también lo sabes¿no Tai?- Dijo Sora

-¿Yo?- Tai se vio sorprendido por el comentario.

-Claro, tus libros son mundialmente famosos.- Dijo Joe.-yo me he leído tres de ellos.

-Yo todos.-dijo Sora.

-Bueno si, eso es genial, la gente compra y lee mis libros, y les gustan, pero no soy famoso, si paso por la calle nadie me reconoce, solo conocen mi nombre.- Dijo Tai meditando

-Mejor, es una fama medida, es mejor que ser acosado.-completo Matt

-Tal vez, es mejor ser acosado por mail que personalmente.- todos volvieron a reír.- Y bueno, siento ser un ignorante, pero ¿Qué haces Sora?

-Pues, estudio administración y trabajo asesorando pequeñas y jóvenes empresas.- dijo Sora.

-Vaya, se oye muy bien.-comento Mimi.- ¿y tu Joe?

-Yo soy doctor, ninguna sorpresa ¿verdad?-dijo tranquilamente el aludido

-No, la sorpresa es que investiga las epidemias amazónicas y ha erradicado tres en este año en el Amazonas.- dijo Izzy, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Es eso cierto?- pregunto Matt

-Bueno, algo por el estilo, Izzy exagera.- dijo Joe algo avergonzado de la manera en que sus amigos lo veían.

-Como te admiro Joe.- exclamo Sora.

-Se ve que tu estas demasiado bien enterado¿no es así Izzy?.- observo Tai.

-Claro, siempre estoy recibiendo información de ustedes.- Dijo tranquilamente Izzy.

-No comprendo muy bien.- dijo Mimi

-Bien, es parte de la explicación, si ya terminaron de comer empezamos.- todos apuraron sus platos y las camareras entraron a recoger todo, en cuanto salieron, Izzy apago la luz y prendió un proyector.

-Bien, comenzare con decirles que desde que dejaron Odaiba los he estado vigilando por así decirlos.- En la pantalla aparecieron varios documentos, todos de los ocho elegidos.- hice un programa que entra a los servidores de datos, obtiene datos sobre ustedes y los actualiza constantemente, así que se lo que hacen, a lo que se dedican y sus movimientos, no es un espionaje, solo es información de ubicación, así que no pienses que soy un entrometido.

-Bueno, eso explica como nos encontraste a todos.- dijo Joe.

-Así es, bueno por otro lado están mis descubrimientos.- Izzy puso en la pantalla algo distinto, la pantalla se lleno de códigos, números y letras sin sentido para ellos.-Esto es el digimundo.

-Bueno, yo solo veo letras y números.- dijo Mimi algo desilusionada.

-Son códigos, pero yo pensaba lo mismo, aun descifrándolos no podía entenderlos.- dijo Izzy

-¿Pero como obtuviste estos datos?- pregunto TK

-Bueno, pues con los datos que se quedaron en mi lap top busque cosas similares en la red, y me sorprendí, por que la gente no los nota, no importa que sean tan obvios, pero están en toda la red, pero a nadie parece importarles, o eso pensaba yo.- Izzy siguió pasando los códigos.

-¿A que te refieres?.- Sora trataba de encontrar algo entendible, pero le resultaba difícil, aunque el código no era tan confuso en si, parecía tener coherencia en palabras, pero no en frases.

-Bueno, pues la verdad es que la gente normal no puede verlo.- La voz de Izzy se volvió mística.

-No puede verla¿es una broma?- Dijo Matt frunciendo el seño

-Eso parece, pero es así de sencillo, no puede verlo, esta en un espectro oculto.- confirmo Izzy

-Y entonces nosotros no somos normales.-se adelanto a decir Mimi

-Por así decirlo. Sufrimos una transportación a un mundo digital.- Todos prestaron mayor atención a Izzy.- en un principio yo tenia la idea de que no era así, que solo nuestras mentes de transportaron y que en ese mundo digital se nos otorgaron cuerpos, esa idea la tenia por que el tiempo que vivimos ahí nos pareció una eternidad y en cambio Tai descubrió que solo pasaba en tiempo determinado en este mundo, es decir, no había pasado mas que unos minutos o acaso horas.

-Si, eso paso cuando derrotamos a Etemon y fuimos jalados fuera del digimundo.- afirmo Tai

-Bien, pero si solo era una transportación mental¿Cómo apareciste en medio Odaiba con Koromon?- Eso era algo que nadie había pensado seriamente, y ahora se daban cuenta de sus implicaciones.

-No lo había pensado, pero en ese momento mi cuerpo fue transportado a este mundo, y él de koromon también.- Contesto Tai impresionado como todos los demás.

-Así es, así que los cuerpos ciertamente pueden pasar de un mundo a otro, o sino no hubiéramos podido pelear en este mundo con nuestros digimon.- Dijo Izzy, ante el consentimiento de todos.

-Pero ¿eso que relación tiene con el hecho que nosotros podamos ver el código?-Pregunto Kari

-Es la causa, por que nuestra transportación al digimundo y la vuelta a este mundo nos dejo secuelas.- dijo para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Qué clase de secuelas?- Pregunto un Joe muy intrigado.

-Tal vez alguno no lo haya notado, pero estamos sincronizados con las señales digitales y lo que tenga que ver con comunicaciones digitales¿no han notado nada raro con estos respectos?-Los cuestionados lo pensaron un momento.

-Yo a veces puedo saber si el celular va a sonar, segundos antes de que esto ocurra.- dijo Mimi

-Yo he notado que a veces adivino el numero de mail´s que llegan a mi e-mail antes de revisarlo.-Aporto Tai

-Exactamente ese tipo de cosas.- Izzy volvió a cambiar la imagen en el proyector y ahora apareció una cadena de ADN al lado de unas ondas.-Esta es mi cadena de ADN y si se dan cuenta esta sincronizada con una señal.

-¿Estas diciendo que eso es lo que nos permite ver el código?- Pregunto Matt algo asombrado.

-Asi es, eso mismo, pero si ya intentaron descifrarlo no tiene mucho sentido, es lo único que me falta, ya con eso y el descubrimiento de nuestro "don", es lo que nos permitirá regresar.- concluyo Izzy

-¿Regresar?- dijo sorprendido Tai.- ¿Es verdad¿podremos volver al digimundo?

-Así es, esto no es un código común, es un historial, es un mapa, el mapa que necesitamos para regresar¿Qué les parece?- dijo un sonriente Izzy

-Impresionante.- Dijo Sora

-Increíble.- continúo Joe.

-Es algo inesperado.- Dijo Matt sacudiendo la cabeza.

Mimi, Tk y Kari se quedaron sin palabras, nunca esperaron la palabra regresar, junto a la de "digimundo"

-¿Qué piensas Tai?-pregunto Izzy a Tai que no dejaba de observar el código de números y letras.

-¿En verdad es posible? Digo, cuando aun estaba en Odaiba y antes de que me diera esa maldita amnesia siempre pensé que el motivo fundamental de que pusiéramos ingresar era por que éramos niños.- concluyo Tai

-Ese es un buen punto.- dijo Izzy tomando asiento un momento.- Miren, cuando viajamos al digimundo yo también creo que el ser niños tuvo algo que ver, pero solo para la primera incursión, ahora creo y confió en que podremos entrar si lo queremos.

-Izzy, eso es muy impresionante, pero quisiera saber si conoces el motivo de ¿por que olvidamos tan pronto salimos de Odaiba?-Pregunto Joe muy intrigado.

-Eso tiene que ver con la sincronización, si sales te desincronizas.- Izzy dio un pequeño suspiro y continuo.- El que hallamos sido convertidos a datos digitales para entrar en el digimundo nos cambio muchas cosas, tal vez imperceptibles, peor una de ellas es que la memoria funciona perfectamente en Odaiba, donde ocurrió este conflicto hace años, pero si salimos es como si una Ram perdiera su energía.

-Se borra.- concluyo Kari

-Exacto, pero según mis investigaciones eso también se puede resolver, si entramos una vez mas al digimundo podremos corregir esos efectos secundarios, además, no se ustedes, pero yo quisiera volver.- dijo Izzy ante el asentimiento de todos.

-Me gustaría volver, ver a agumon y todo eso, pero ¿no hay posibilidad de que causemos un desorden?- Inquirió Tai inquieto

-De hecho, ya lo hay.- Dijo Izzy con un tono preocupado.- desde hace tiempo ya tenia parte de esta información y con mucho gusto habría intentado ingresar, pero la misma inquietud que me acabas de expresar la tuve yo, sin embargo algo esta cambiando el digimundo, por eso los llame, creo que ha vuelto.

-¿Quién?- pregunto TK mientras tragaba saliva

-El más grande enemigo al que nos hayamos enfrentado, APOCALIMON.- Todos callaron ante la revelación.-Si no hacemos algo temo que esta vez sea mas fuerte y pueda llegar a este mundo, y si eso pasa, aquí no podremos detenerlo.

Todos cayeron en un silencio momentáneo.

-Así que solo podemos hacer una cosa, enfrentarlo una vez más, en el digimundo donde ya una vez lo derrotamos.- Dijo Tai con una sonrisa lacónica.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Continuo Matt pasándose la mano por su cabello.

-¿Cuándo iremos?-Pregunto Mimi insegura.

-Si están de acuerdo todos, espero que pasado mañana podamos ingresar, terminare de descifrar esto ultimo para entonces¿que dicen?- Nadie contesto con palabras, sus ojos reflejaron la respuesta, Izzy asintió y todo quedo pactado.

Poco después abandonaron la sala que fue testigo de el nuevo pacto para una nueva aventura, pero al cerrar la puerta y quedarse todo en penumbras el proyector se volvió a encender.

En el proyector se vio una sombra con ojos enrojecidos y una voz resonante, oscura y carrasposa emano por la habitación.

-Así que ya se reunieron de nuevo, pero esta vez no me detendrán, esta vez no dejare nada a la suerte, elegidos….- La voz desapareció y todo volvió a las penumbras.

_Bien, que puedo decir: "tanto tiempo para esto?", tal vez pero no he podido seguir a un ritmo mas rapido xD, espero que les haya gustado un pocquito, saludos y no olviden dejar comentarios por cualquier cuestion._

_Goshujin Sama_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola, regreso con un capitulo mas, espero que les guste, me costo trabajo sacar este capitulo, por que tenia muchas ideas pero ninguna me convencia. Espero que lo disfruten_

**Preparando el regreso **

La única forma en que se podía definir la forma en que todos se sintieron al salir de la sala de reuniones, es precisamente familiaridad.

Al reencontrarse, a pesar de que todos se conocían y seguían compartiendo una amistad que podía atravesar tiempo y espacio, aun así sentían que era solo conocidos desconocidos, como aquellas personas a las que siempre vez y saludas casi como costumbre, pero que no conoces realmente, no sabes que les gusta o sus intereses reales, de esa manera, sin embargo en ese momento ya no existía esa barrera invisible, cada uno se sentía como si nunca hubiera abandonado el lugar.

-Bien, yo como futura reportera numero uno de Europa y el mundo entero quiero saber todo de ustedes.- Comentaba efusivamente Mimi.- vamos a algún lugar donde podamos seguir hablando.

-Me parece bien, aun es muy temprano para volver a casa.- Agrego Sora.- Vamos chicos, ustedes no dejarán a dos mujeres jóvenes y hermosas salir solas ¿o si?

-Yo podría, de hecho por venir deje plantada a una.- Río Matt.- pero ustedes son mis mejores amigas, así que cuenten conmigo.

-Pues yo también, las acompañó.- Dijo Joe.- no vine a pasar mis vacaciones si no estoy con mis amigos.

-Yo iré por supuesto, eso no lo pueden dudar.- siguió Kari muy entusiasmada.

-No hay mas que decir, vamos.- Se unió TK

-Bueno, no podría negarme aunque quisiera, y se que Izzy dirá lo mismo.- Concluyo Tai pasándole un brazo por el cuello del aludido.

-Claro, hoy me tome el día precisamente para estar con ustedes.- Dijo Izzy.- y se donde ir, así que vayamos.

Los ocho digielegidos se encaminaron a la zona social de Odaiba, no sabían en que tipo de lugar irían, pero eso no importaba tanto como el hecho que compartirían tiempo, algo que todos querían.

Y mientras eso pasaba en el digimundo la oscuridad dominaba todo, en un corto transcurso de tiempo.

Fue un cambio realmente repentino, de un momento a otro los digimon se encontraron en una oscuridad permanente, el cielo mostraba nubes ennegrecidas que constantemente descargaban truenos y rayos, y además de todo los digimon mas débiles de espíritu habían sido invadidos por esa oscuridad y solo actuaban agresivamente atacando a los digimon mas débiles y mas indefensos, y entre ellos, era como si quisieran destruir todo a su paso y no era una exageración.

Pero regresando un poco en el tiempo, de hecho a un tiempo muy cercano al cual los elegidos volvieron al mundo real, poco después de esto los digimon acompañantes de los últimos habían permanecido juntos, no solo por que era mas seguro para digimon de su nivel mantenerse en grupo, sino por que se habían acostumbrado a su propia compañía, pero como en toda relación, al parecer indistintamente de humanos y digimons, siempre surgen problemas, ya sea por personalidad o simple afinidad los digimons, al igual que sus elegidos correspondientes, se habían separado, aunque no podían ir muy lejos, tal vez el que "no" pudieran es mas bien un no "quisieran", pues todos seguían en la isla file, pero Gomamon, por ejemplo, podría atravesar el espacio de mar para ir a tierras mas extensas como el continente mas cercano, pero aun así todos permanecieron en la isla, y al final fue una decisión bien tomada, por que cuando empezó la oscuridad necesitaron reunirse una vez mas para poder salir adelante, pero siempre con la esperanza de que sus amigos regresarían algún día.

Y esto no era una simple corazonada o un deseo que no tenia fundamentos, además de la unión de corazones que tenían con ellos, ciertamente aun tenían contacto de alguna manera, no era algo tangiblemente claro, mas bien era algo casi imperceptible, pero ellos sabían que era debido a su unión, que cualquiera pensaría, era inquebrantable.

Los valores de los digielegidos eran la clave, sus símbolos, el emblema que guardaban, todo eso los conectaba.

Cuando algo hacia renacer esos valores en los chicos los digimon lo sentían con un gran fortalecimiento espiritual y físico.

Claros ejemplos eran fácilmente recordados por los compañeros digitales.

Piyomon a menudo sentía esta sensación, aunque no tan fuerte como sus compañeros, cada vez que Sora le entregaba su corazón a algún chico aquello pasaba, demostrando que ella conservaba el emblema de el amor, pero como sus relaciones no habían sido nada buenas, pues simplemente la sensación no tenia el efecto que siempre supo podía llegar a tener.

Gomamon sin duda era de los que mas sentía este fortalecimiento, y eso sucedía comúnmente por que Joe como doctor tenía que poner en práctica bastante seguido su valor de la honestidad, como medico y tratando varios casos en que las esperanzas de que la gente se salvara eran pocas tenia que ser franco con sus pacientes y familiares de estos, era todo un reto, pero con el tiempo aprendió que si quería salir adelante tenia que ser así, era algo necesario e inherente, Gomamon no sabia todos los detalles, pero sin duda sabia que la sensación que sentía en aquellas ocasiones era lo máximo que podía llegar a ser.

Patamon era otro de los compañeros digitales que lo sentían con fuerza, pero sin tanta frecuencia, sin duda por que en el estilo de vida de TK la esperanza era reservada para momentos difíciles, y uno de ellos fue cuando TK esperaba los resultados de ingreso a la universidad, en ese momento recurrió a la esperanza como pocas veces en su vida, y aunque sabia que si lo lograba seria en gran medida por el esfuerzo que realizo nada impide al espíritu humano anclar sus deseos en la esperanza.

Siguiendo por un rumbo algo distinto estaba Tentomon, sin duda él a veces dudaba de esa fortaleza, pero no por que no la sintiera sino por que la sentía casi siempre, como guardián del conocimiento Izzy nunca dejo de demostrarlo, así que era algo constante en la vida de Tentomon, aunque de alguna manera acababa aceptando que tenia que ver con la relación con Izzy.

No se podía quedar fuera la simpática Palmon, ella sentía esa sensación, aunque no era algo tan fuerte como ella quisiera. Triste realidad del ser humano, cuando se comienza a crecer y a saber más no puedes seguir siendo inocente, o por lo menos no frente a todos, el mundo es un lugar difícil para querer o pretender ser inocente siempre, pero a pesar de todo Mimi conservaba esa pureza, su emblema, con inocencia o sin ella la pureza si se puede conservar y ella la tenia, aunque echaba mano de ella en ocasiones contadas aun así lo hacia y eso Palmon lograba sentirlo.

Agumon tenia la certeza que esa sensación era la conexión con su amigo, y la aceptaba de esa manera, la sentía muchas veces, no siempre igual, unas veces mas fuertes que otra, pero era algo inherente, ya que en la vida cada decisión requiere valor, y Tai defendiendo ese emblema hacia mucho uso de el, cuando escribía algo nuevo, cuando tenia que tomar decisiones en la escuela, cuando salía con alguna chica, en muchos momentos, quizás uno de los momentos mas fuertes fue cuando se encaro al profesor que lo hizo escribir, pero era constante.

Por otro lado Gabumon lamentaba el hecho de que muy pocas veces, recientemente, sentía ese fortalecimiento, eso se debía a la carrera de Matt, en el mundo del espectáculo encontrar amigos de verdad no es algo fácil, realmente era una lastima que él guardián del emblema de la amistad no pudiera tener amistadas tan buenas como las que hizo de niño, aunque desde que se reunieron Gabumon rebosaba de fortalecimiento, era obvio que era la mejor amistad, la que tenia hizo y fortaleció en Odaiba.

Y por ultimo Gatomon, el fue uno de los primeros en separarse y el ultimo en volver a reunirse con los demás, su carácter era así, además siendo mas fuerte que sus compañeros no era tan indefenso, pero el fortalecimiento que recibía por las motivaciones de Kari era una constante en su vida, la chica no solo tenia luz propia, sino que no dudaba en sacarla en todo momento, sus compañeros y maestros le decían que tenia luz propia, claro era metafóricamente hablando, pero era una realidad, la chica tenia una luz propia, quizá era la única que no perdía en ningún momento el significado de su emblema.

Juntos nuevamente esperaban con mucho ahínco el regreso de sus compañeros, sabían que así seria, lo sentían, ellos mismo habían aceptado que los humanos y los digimon habían hecho un vinculo que los hacia casi una misma entidad, aunque en diversos mundos….

Un tanto distantes a lo que ocurría en el digimundo, sin olvidar que pronto estarían ahí, los elegidos habían disfrutado de un buen día, y ahora se encontraban en una cafetería platicando cómodamente, la misma cafetería que frecuentaban Izzy, Kari y TK.

En ese momento los chicos habían llegado al tema del estilo de vida que habían tomado.

-Y ¿nunca piensas que seria de ti si no fueras artista?-Preguntaba Mimi a Matt, después de que este les relato a sus amigos como entro en el medio.

-No lo se, lo he pensado en varias ocasiones pero la verdad no me imagino algo definitivo.-Contesto Matt, en el tiempo que tenían en la cafetería algunas personas lo habían reconocido, y un grupo de chicas le pidieron su autógrafo. Matt no tenía desagrado por ese tipo de atención, pero cuando se salía de control le causaba dolores de cabeza, sin embargo en ese lugar, en Odaiba sobre todo, la gente es muy tranquila y eso le agradaba de sobremanera.

-Tai, dándote el beneficio de la duda¿Por qué fuiste el ultimo en llegar?-Pregunto Joe arrancando un poco de risas a sus amigos.

-Que buena pregunta.- Tai le dio un trago a su café y continúo.- de hecho salí temprano para llegar puntual a nuestro encuentro, pero cuando iba en camino me entretuve en una librería.

-No puedes dejar los libros¿verdad?-Rió TK

-Bueno, la verdad es que quería hacerme de material en japonés, ya me acostumbre al francés y a veces tengo que leer cosas en ingles o alemán, pero mejor si consigo algo en mi idioma natal, eso seria lo mejor.- relato Tai.- Pero eso estuvo bien, el problema fue cuando decidí pagar.

-¿Qué clase de problema?-pregunto Izzy

-Pues como les comente antes, mis libro han tenido éxito, pero no soy una figura publica, y dicho sea de paso mejor así, no me gusta mucho llamar la atención, bueno cuando pague lo hice con tarjeta, cuando la encargada vio el nombre pensó que era una broma, cuando le confirme mi nombre me dijo que no era posible, que era el nombre de un autor, que o yo era un impostor o me había robado la tarjeta por que Tai Yagami vivía en Paris.

-Jajaja¿y que mas paso?- Pregunto Kari con una sonrisa, de hecho el relato llamaba la atención de todo el grupo

-Pues se hizo un problema, pensaba dejarlo así y no comprar nada, pero llamaron a la policía y tuve que confirmar con mí pasaporte y demás cosas mi identidad, al final me creyeron y pidieron disculpas, pero me retrasaron, tuve que correr para llegar con ustedes.- termino Tai cabizbajo en plan de broma.

-Bueno, que historia.- Comento Mimi y todos siguieron riendo.

-Lo siento chicos, se que apenas son las ocho, pero si queremos ir al digimundo tengo que ir a ver como va la descodificación, mañana trabajare todo el día y pasado mañana espero, podremos regresar.-Manifestó Izzy poniéndose de pie.

-Amigo, no te esfuerces tanto, no vayas a enfermar.- Dijo Matt

-No se preocupen, me encanta lo que tenga que ver con el digimundo, nos veremos entonces, les comunicare cuando este todo listo.- Termino Izzy y despidiéndose salio del establecimiento.

Charlaron un poco más, pero poco mas tarde decidieron dejar el lugar y retirarse a descansar, al otro día podrían estar otro rato juntos, además de que TK y Kari necesitaban ser cumplidos por ser su primer año en la Universidad.

-Bien, nos veremos mañana.- Se despedía Kari.

-Nos estaremos viendo, hasta pronto.- Se despidió Tk y se fue junto con Kari

Una vez que se alejaron.

-Pensé que pondrías el grito en el cielo.- comento Matt a Tai.

-Para nada, TK es un buen chico.- contesto tranquilamente Tai.- pero si se atreve a pasarse de listo lo pagara.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-Bromeo Joe.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, prometí a mis padres que llegaría temprano para cenar.- interrumpió Mimi.- y creo que ya se me hizo tarde.

-Si no te importa, y si no le importa a los demás.- Matt dirigiéndose al resto.- te puedo llevar, me gustaría llevar a todos pero el auto solo tiene dos asientos.

-No te preocupes, mi casa esta cerca.- contesto Joe

-Yo puedo caminar.- comento Sora

-Eso te pasa por no pensar en los amigos cuando compras un auto.- le regaño Tai

-Es rentado.- contesto y siguió con Mimi.- si gustas…

-Gracias.- contesto Mimi y se fue con Matt

-Bueno, yo también me voy.- Se despidió Joe y salio rumbo a su hogar.

-Ya que solo quedamos nosotros creo que te acompañare a casa.- Le dijo Tai a Sora.

-Vaya, Tai un caballero, pensé que eso no lo vería en esta vida.- sonrió Sora.- tal vez es Paris la que te hizo un caballero.

- No cuentes con ello, en todos lados hay caballeros y maleducados, creo que es por leer.- rió Tai

Caminaron un par de calles sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que Tai volvió a hablar.

-Recordaste ese viejo poema¿no?-pregunto sin volver la vista a su acompañante

-Si, ahora que te vi lo recordé, tu primer escrito bueno, diría yo.- Sora alzo la mirada al cielo.- creo recordarlo todo era: "tu pelo es fuego de invierno, rescoldo de enero, ahí esta mi corazón también"

-Buena memoria¿recuerdas cuando te lo di?-Tai no volvió su mirada aun.

-…Si, la vez que te dije que era mejor no ser nada mas que amigos.- contesto Sora sin querer hacer contacto visual tampoco.

-Lo recuerdas bien, de todos modos el poema te lo logre decir.- Una sonrisa atravesó su rostro y por fin volteo a ver a Sora.- cosas de chicos.

-Claro, aun así nunca dije que lo sentía.- Sonrió Sora.

-No era necesario, fuiste sincera y yo lo entendí entonces y lo entiendo ahora.- respondió Tai, dio un suspiro y siguieron caminando.

-Quien sabe que hubiera pasado, pero creo que las cosas del pasado se quedan en el pasado.- comento la chica, el tema era inevitable, ella lo sabia, regresar significaba recordar y todos era personas maduras, no había razón para no tocar cualquier tema.

-No estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo.- contesto Tai y la respuesta sorprendió un poco a Sora.- el pasado de alguna forma se hace presente, no solo en recuerdos, si no en acciones, como el volver al digimundo¿no lo crees?

-Tienes razón.-acepto la pelinaranja.- por eso yo me dedico a los números y contratos y tu a las letras y frases.

-Amen.- termino Tai y ambos rieron.

Llegaron a casa de Sora y se despidieron, todos se reunirían al otro día, Tai llego a su casa y Kari ya se encontraba ahí, y mejor por que de no ser así Tai hubiera pensado que confió mucho en los más jóvenes de los elegidos.

Al otro día todos fueron citados por Izzy, algo no iba bien.

Una vez que todos llegaron a el laboratorio donde Izzy trabajaba el les explico.

-Tenemos un problema, parece que nos esperan en el digimundo.- Les decía un Izzy muy preocupado.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Mimi alertada por la expresión de Izzy

-Esto llego a mi correo.- en una pantalla apareció la imagen de un lugar muy oscuro, lleno de sombras, cuando lo identificaron se dieron cuenta que era la isla file, y algunos digimon peleando, al final del video aparecían sus compañeros digitales, heridos y huyendo.- hay que estar preparados, apocalimon sabe que pretendemos regresar, de no ser así por lo menos se lo imagina, y trata de evitar que pase por todos los medios.

-Debemos hacer algo.- Tai se exalto.- debemos ayudarlos.

-Lo se Tai, pero mientras no acabe de decodificar los últimos datos no podremos hacerlo, sin embargo estoy seguro que mañana podremos ingresar, acelere el paso, puse mas maquinas a trabajar, pero les pido que se preparen, por que este no será un viaje de placer, tendremos que volver a lidiar con la oscuridad, y esta vez será mas difícil, el esta preparado.-Termino el chico

-Pero no podemos dar un paso atrás, creo que estamos decididos.- Matt tomo la palabra y todos asintieron a sus palabras.- nosotros sabemos que será difícil, pero también estaremos preparados.

-Bien chicos, entonces es mejor que descansen, por que esto será muy difícil.- les recomendó Izzy

-Y tu también, no puedes trabajar sin parar.- recrimino Sora a Izzy.- debes descansar

-No te preocupes, lo se, dejare todo culminado y descansare, se los prometo…

En la pantalla de la computadora se borro el video y aparecieron unas palabras

"Los estoy esperando, vamos a jugar una vez mas, ahora si seré un buen anfitrión"

Todos leyeron y se hizo un silencio.

-Hay que estar listos, por que nuestro viejo enemigo quiere jugar.- culmino Tai.- y nosotros seremos bueno jugadores…

_Bueno, si tienen algo que comentar, bueno malo no importa, cualquier comentario sera bien recibido._

_Goshujin Sama_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola nuevamente, afortunadamente ya estoy de vacaciones, por lo cual me decidi subir un capitulo por lo menos de cada serie que tengo en fanfiction, espero que esta les siga gustando, voy a tratar de hacer lo posible por subir uno mas antes del 2008. pues nada, ojala les guste, nunca lo digo, pero por si lo creian, pues no, no soy dueño de digimon, lamentablemente, pero de todos modos hago esto sin fines de lucro._

**Cuando los compañeros se reencuentran **

Con todos los preparativos casi terminados una noche antes del regreso programado al digimundo los chicos se encontraban en el laboratorio donde Izzy realizaba sus investigaciones, la computadora terminaba de decodificar los últimos datos y se guardaban en una pc portátil.

-Bien chicos, en aproximadamente diez minutos tendremos todo listo.- Comentaba Izzy con tono triunfal

Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde, desde la llamada de Izzy a primera hora de ese día todos continuaron a su lado y apoyaron al chico en lo que pudieron, pero ahora ya estaba todo terminado.

-Bien chicos, lo mejor es que todos nos vayamos a descansar por que mañana será el gran día.- Continuo Izzy ante la sonrisa de todos.-Pero antes debemos ser concientes de nuestra situación, por nosotros mismos y los que queremos y nos quieren.

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres.- comento Joe.- ¿Tu crees que al ir nos podamos quedar en el digimundo por mucho tiempo?

-No lo se, pero si tomamos en cuenta las alteraciones que ocurren en el digimundo cuando Apocalimon esta en el podríamos pensar que como la vez pasada, el tiempo se altera al igual que nuestra estadía puede ser indefinida.-Izzy pensó un poco y continuo.- Tal vez lo mejor seria dejar algún mensaje o algo parecido a nuestros seres queridos, pero no de inmediato, no se, una llamada programada tal vez, o algo parecido, por si pasa mucho tiempo aquí y no lo podemos saber en el digimundo sepan donde estamos sin que se alarmen tanto, aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que apenas y pase un día, nadie lo sabe con seguridad, pero lo mejor es estar prevenidos.

-Me parece buena idea, además debemos llevar cosas que no sean útiles, no podemos correr riesgos.- Complemento Sora.

-En eso tienes toda la razón, ya que el enemigo nos espera hay que ir preparados, así que deberíamos organizarnos, tenemos que estar perfectamente preparados.- Concluyo Tai

Hablaron media hora mas, y cuando todo estuvo acordado todos fueron a sus casas, esta vez cada uno solitariamente, debían pensar lo que vendría, los que les esperaba. Una mezcla de sentimientos invadían a cada uno de los digielegidos, impaciencia, incertidumbre, ansias y muchos más. Al llegar a sus hogares cada uno disfruto al máximo de la compañía de su familia y seres queridos, y avisaron que estarían con sus amigos al día siguiente, una reunión mas, de todas las que habían tenido en dos días, esta seria la mas importante de todas.

El amanecer fue diferente para los elegidos, una mezcla de emociones y sensaciones los invadía. ¿Podían regresar¿Eso era verdad?, el no poder hacerlo ciertamente seria una gran decepción, pero el haberse reunido ya era un gran evento en si, así que regresar al digimundo equivalía a el momento mas feliz de sus cortas vidas.

Cada uno preparo su propio desayuno, salieron muy temprano de sus hogares, y se encontraron en las puertas del laboratorio de Izzy cerca de las ocho de la mañana.

La forma de vestir era variada, y vale mucho la pena hacer un alto en estos detalles.

La verdad es que, aunque de una forma distinta, tenían el mismo aspecto que cuando eran pequeños y vivieron su primera aventura en el digimundo.

Tai con una playera azul, un pantalón marrón de lona, y calzado deportivo, obvio su cabeza no lucia ya sus gogles que lo resaltaban de niño.

Matt contaba con una playera verde sin mangas, pero bajo ella sobresalía la camiseta negra de mangas largas que llevaba, sus pantalones de mezclilla completaban su conjunto con unos zapatos de apariencia cómoda, aunque también bastante costosa.

Joe usaba un pantalón tipo explorador de color gris, con botas de excursionista, y una camisa clara, en lugar del chaleco de estambre que llevaba de joven, ahora llevaba uno de piel, azul, y con cremallera enfrente.

TK el llevaba una sudadera holgada de tonos azules y verdes, un pantalón sintético deportivo y su calzado deportivo.

Dando paso ahora a las mujeres que merecen un espacio mas detallado.

Sora llevaba unos pantalones cortos, de tipo pesquero, color avellana, con un calzado deportivo muy típico de una mujer joven, de suela baja, pero con el tobillo descubierto, su conjunto se completaba con una playera ceñida de color amarillo, de mangas cortas y el cabello suelto, una cosa que llamo la atención de los mas observadores fue una pequeña pulsera en su tobillo derecho, pero nadie pregunto a pesar de que daba curiosidad.

Mimi tenía un estilo, el cual era no tener un estilo definido. Podría vestir con minifaldas como cuando llego a Japón, o con pantalones, era impredecible en ese aspecto, en ese momento llevaba un conjunto bastante similar en el estilo al que uso de niña, pero con diferencias como que la falda era mas corta, en lugar de llegarle a los tobillos llegaba a penas bajo las rodillas, la parte superior de la mima manera, solo que al igual mas corta, dejando ver un poco de su blanco abdomen, lo que si conservo fue sus botas de tacón bajo, muy indicadas para esa ocasión, y su cabello amarrado con una pequeña cinta formando una cola de caballo, y vale la pena decir que sus manos era algo que cuidaba de sobremanera, con uñas largas y bien pintadas, pero en esta ocasión se había cortado las uñas, era mejor así, no iban a un lugar donde tendrían comodidades.

Kari había optado por un estilo más excursionista, sus pantalones de campista tenían muchas bolsas, y su playera rosa sin mangas culminando con un calzado cómodo aunque algo rebuscado, pero a pesar de todo se notaba su belleza y delicado cuerpo, se había recogido el pelo con unas agujas, de manera que no la molestaran, no falto quien pensara que su forma de vestir tenia que ver con Tai, una medida para evitar que su hermano pudiera exaltarse, fácilmente pudo vestir mas…sugestivamente.

Cualquiera que hubiera visto a aquel grupo, juraría que eran amigos universitarios que saldrían a una excursión o campamento, y la verdad es que no estaba muy lejos de la verdad, solo que la excursión era mucho mas esperada que cualquiera.

Pero a pesar de que todos llegaron puntuales había alguien que faltaba, increíblemente Izzy.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Izzy?.- preguntaba Matt con algo de preocupación.

-Es raro en el, siempre fue el mas puntual, y no creo que eso haya cambiado.- comento Sora

-Vamos, Izzy tiene derecho a retrasarse de vez en cuando, no se alarmen.- Trato de calmarlos Mimi.- le marcare a su móvil, tal vez solo se quedo dormido.

-¿Izzy quedándose dormido?, creo que lo estas confundiendo con mi hermano, Izzy nunca haría eso, es muy organizado hasta para dormir.- Dijo Kari causando la risa del grupo menos de Tai.

-Ja, muy graciosa, Izzy pudo quedarse dormido, quizás ustedes no recuerden que si hay algo en lo que se interese puede alejarse del mundo que lo rodea.- Se defendía el castaño. Era verdad lo que decía, pero por otro lado no quería ser el centro del entretenimiento, sobre todo por que era a sus expensas.

-Ya viene.- Todos voltearon en la dirección que TK señalaba, y efectivamente, el chico llegaba corriendo con una mochila pequeña donde llevaba el computador portátil.

-Lo siento.- fue lo primero que dijo, y cayo mientras recuperaba el aliento.- quise darle una revisada a los datos para asegurarme que estuvieran perfectos, y me desvele, me quede dormido.

El chico llevaba calzado deportivo con un pantalón negro y una camisa roja de mangas al antebrazo, y resaltaba un cinturón con algunos estuches, aunque nadie pregunto tampoco a que se debían.

Muchos hicieron un gesto de sorpresa, otros rieron, Tai solo los miro con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, vamos, es hora de la verdad.- Izzy abrió su laboratorio y todos ingresaron.

En el interior todos se reunieron alrededor de la portátil de Izzy, se miraron unos a otros, era el momento esperado, no habia mas, era el momento de la verdad.

-¿Los traen?-pregunto Izzy con solemnidad.

Todos sacaron sus digiviece y se lo mostraron, lo cual lo complació y todos tenían el mismo sentimiento.

-Bien chicos, es hora.- Izzy tecleo frenéticamente y a su alrededor desapareció todo lo que había, un vortice muy colorido los envolvió, solo quedaba la pantalla de la portátil que era de donde salía dicho vortice, pero lo demás ya no se encontraba, aun así Izzy continuaba tecleando mientras los demás observaban con gran interés y sorpresa, Izzy tecleo lo ultimo y se detuvo antes de presionar enter.- abrochen sus cinturones, no saquen manos ni pies del vértice, y allá vamos.

El vortice se hizo mas intenso y una sensación de vértigo se apodero de todos, sintieron como si fueran succionados, y como la primera vez, perdieron la conciencia en es viaje que nadie puede decir cuanto dura, o que dirección lleva hasta que te encuentras en tu destino.

No supieron cuanto tiempo les tomo llegar o siquiera darse cuenta de que habían llegado, pero ya se encontraban ahí.

Cuando empezaron a recuperar la conciencia el sentimiento de alegría que los inundaba al partir se disolvía en la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

-Es peor de lo que se veía por la pantalla de la pc.- comento Matt con voz apagada.

-El ambiente es tan frió, no… no me gusta para nada.- comento Mimi con un tono muy apagado, incluso parecía estar hablando sin pensarlo.

-Tranquilícense, precisamente estamos aquí para resolver… esto.- dijo Tai tratando de conservar firmeza en su voz mientras señalaba el panorama.

Era algo realmente triste, el cielo cubierto de nubes oscuras y tan espesas que parecían manchas de tinta disueltas en el cielo. La isla tenia una apariencia terrible, entre sombras, todos los árboles parecían congelados, congelados por un frió que carcomía el espíritu.

El mismo suelo parecía muerto, como si al caminar sobre él, el mismo ruido no existiera en ese lugar, algo que nunca llega, pero sabemos que existe, aunque dudemos de su existencia por no tenerlo presente.

-Produce que el corazón se encoja¿no?- Joe obtuvo asentimientos de cabeza a falta de las palabras que escaseaban en todos por la escena.

-Chicos, debemos ser fuertes, lamentablemente es probable que presenciemos cosas peores, lo que ahora es prioridad es encontrar a Tentomon y los demás.- animaba Izzy a sus compañeros, mientras usando la computadora portátil tecleaba nuevamente a una velocidad desenfrenada.

-Izzy tiene razón, cuando todos nos reunamos seguro que podremos mejorar las cosas.- Dijo Sora, seguir siendo la razón en el grupo parecía ser su papel primordial.

-Es verdad, encontremos a nuestros compañeros.- Apoyo Mimi, aunque seguía bastante trastornada por la imagen que tenia ante si.

Un poco mas animados, los demás se reunieron en torno del pelirrojo, esperando a que terminara de hacer lo que estuviese haciendo.

Izzy creo un programa que rastreara digimons, esperaba que fuera realmente de utilidad.

-Chicos, tengo noticias, rastree a los digimons, están relativamente cerca, en el centro de la isla, al pie de la montaña, espero que sean ellos.- Completo Izzy cerrando la pc.

-No hay tiempo que perder, vamos.- alentó TK y todos salieron dirigidos por Izzy.

Sin embargo no pudieron correr más de unos cuantos metros cuando un sonido les recordó el modo en que conocieron al primer digimon en su vida.

Sin poder anticiparse a nada apareció entre la maleza Kuwagamon, el digimon insecto, cayendo estrepitosamente frente al grupo.

Los chicos se quedaron demasiado sorprendidos para actuar inmediatamente, pero en cuanto el gigantesco digimon comenzó a levantarse con ese sonido tan molesto por fin dieron unos pasos atrás.

Pero pararon a cubrirse la cara cuando las grandes alas se movieron causando una ventisca con polvo.

-Hay que correr.- Grito Tai, pero lo que vieron a continuación los dejo pasmados, tanto que nadie presto atención mas que a lo que observaban.

Del lugar donde venia Kuwagamon apareció una sombra negra, con forma humanoide, de unos dos metros y medio de altura, delgada.

La sombra se acerco al digimon y estirando sus largos y delgados brazos sujeto al digimon que forcejeaba para huir, increíblemente, Kuwagamon, un digimon con el único instinto de atacar, intentaba huir.

De un rápido movimiento los brazos se convivieron en cables que hicieron que el digimon cayera al piso, y como si los cables se volvieran pajillas, el color del digimon fue succionado, cuando el ser acabo su trabajo retiro sus flagelos del digimon, fue una cosa perturbadora ver que el digimon no se movió mas, quedo cubierto por las sombras, de un color grisáceo, como si nunca hubiera habido movimiento, calor o cualquier indicio de vida en aquel enorme cuerpo.

-Que horror.- gimió Kari cubriéndose los ojos ante la escena.

En ese momento el ser se percato de su presencia, y sus ojos brillaron, en sus cuencas o donde se suponían debían haber cuencas se observo un brillo rojizo, después la cara lisa mostró una sonrisa, bastante perturbadora, como la del maniaco que vive para matar insectos y a encontrado un hormiguero.

-Esto no se ve nada bien.- comento Joe mientras todos retrocedían lentamente.

-Corramos, tenemos que perderlo.- Sugirió Sora manteniendo la calma, cosa que era difícil, si eso le hizo a un digimon, que les podría hacer a ellos.

Iban a hacerlo a un tiempo, pero fueron sorprendidos, una segunda criatura idéntica al a primera, se encontraba a sus espaldas, cortándoles el paso.

-No, estamos perdidos.- La voz de TK se hizo quebrada.

En un instante los seres se lanzaron contra los chicos avanzando sobre el suelo como si flotaran, pero al llegar junto a ellos un brillo los hizo retorcerse.

-Chicos, los digivices.- grito Izzy, en efecto, los digivices brillaban desde el lugar donde cada uno los tenia guardado. Todos se percataron abriendo los ojos ya que los habían cerrado por el instante, y tomaron confianza sacando sus digivices y formando una barrera con su brillo.

-Vamos chicos, crean en esto.- volvió a animar Izzy.

Las criaturas se retorcían, pero algo que notaron era que no causaban ningún ruido, no generaban ni chillidos ni estruendo, solo era el frenético movimiento, y el ruido que se escuchaba solo era el que provocaban los digivice al brillar.

Tras unos instantes las criaturas de disolvieron en el aire, y una brisa llena de luces salieron por el aire, y una de tantas llego hasta Kuwagamon, la enorme criatura volvió a la normalidad, como recuperando la vida robada.

La enorme criatura se incorporo y se acerco peligrosamente a los elegidos, todos enmudecieron, estaban a su merced… pero sin esperárselo el enorme insecto siseo, y alzo el vuelo sin tocar a ninguno de los jóvenes.

-Creo…creo que estaba agradecido.- Murmuro Tai, a lo cual sus compañeros asintieron, aunque se sentían realmente aliviados.

-¿Qué diablos eran esas cosas?- pregunto Matt, era obvio que a todos los había perturbado tan oscura escena.

-No lo se, y trataría de averiguarlo, pero me preocupa que si esas cosas pueden hacerle eso a un digimon nivel campeón lo que le puede hacer a nuestros digimons.- Ante estas palabras surgió un estremecimiento en el grupo, sin decir mas Izzy los guió a donde el mapa digital le marcaba.

Llegaron en un santiamén, corrieron con la idea de poder llegar a tiempo, pero era tarde, sus digimon se encontraban donde Izzy predijo, sin embargo eran masas grises, sin vida, y lo mas perturbador para los chicos era que sus rostros no mostraban precisamente una situación placentera, habían sufrido bastante.

Las lágrimas inundaron rápidamente los ojos de las chicas, y los varones las reprimieron un poco, pero sus puños se apretaron tanto que la piel se volvió pálida.

-No, es una pesadilla.- sollozo Kari.

-No pierdan las esperanzas, recuerden que Kuwagamon se recobro.- Estas palabras de Izzy hicieron que todos recompusieran sus rostros.

-es verdad, hay que encontrar a el ser que les hizo esto.- Dijo Tk.

-Denme un momento.- Izzy saco su pc y tecleo hasta obtener una imagen de la isla.- miren, aquí esta la isla, intentare censar a las criaturas que no sean digimons.

El chico tecleo y aparecieron ocho puntos blancos, eran ellos mismos, enseguida unos puntos rojos, un par, luego se duplicaron, al terminar el escaneo notaron que había mas de cincuenta.

-No puede ser, esto debe ser una broma macabra, no podremos ir a tantos lados, se que pudimos contra dos, pero son demasiados.- se quejo Tai

-Dios… esto es cada vez mas difícil.- Sora les dio la espalda, las cosas comenzaban muy mal.

-Chicos, no hay que perder la calma, denme un momento.- Izzy desplegó de su portátil un cable que acerco a uno de sus compañeros digitales, Gomamon para ser precisos.

Unos instantes después Izzy analizaba lo obtenido.

-Es horrible, es como si ya no tuvieran vida, es peor que su muerte, si eso pasara irían a la ciudad del inicio, pero no pueden en este estado, es como un coma.- Dijo Izzy tomándose el cabello, habían llegado pero las cosas eran tan malas que jamás se lo hubieran imaginado.

-No puede ser, tato tiempo y no podemos estar con ellos realmente.- Se lamento Joe acercándose a Gomamon, entonces lo inesperado paso, los datos en la portátil cambiaron.

-Espera.- dijo Izzy ante el movimiento.- aléjate unos pasos.

Joe siguió las instrucciones, los datos volvieron a lo que había leído la primera vez.

-Ahora acércate otra vez.- los datos volvieron a cambiar.- chicos, esto es importante, tal vez… tal vez necesitemos tiempo a solas con nuestros digimons.

Con rápida organización cada uno acepto que tal vez podían ayudar a sus compañeros, cada uno tomo con cuidado a su compañero, y era sobrecogedor el hecho de que estuvieran tan fríos.

Cada uno tomo un poco de distancia, procurando no estar tan lejos para poder ayudarse si pasaba algo fuera de lo normal.

_Bueno, pues contando con su preferencia si tienen algun comentario, de cualquier estilo, pues sera bien recibido, saludos y hasta la proxima_

_Goshujin Sama_


End file.
